Ice Breaker
by jaded river hussie
Summary: Fargo doesn't make the best first impression on Claudia's brother when Joshua comes to Univille to surprise her at Christmas. Clargo - Claudia/Fargo


**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters nor anything else related to either show.

**A/N:** previously posted on tumblr.

* * *

.

Attached at the lips, neither Claudia or Fargo hear the front door of the B&B opening and closing. Nor do they hear the sound of someone clearing their throat. The first time. Or the second time, a little louder. But the third time, it's rough and booming and they break apart.

Joshua Donovan stands in the entryway, hands on his hips. "Merry Christmas," he says tensely, because who is this guy and what is he doing with his baby sister?

A smile breaks out on Claudia's face just before she zooms across the room, squealing her brother's name. She throws her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

Joshua focuses on his sister. "Well, I wasn't able to make it last year and it's not like you have time to come visit me in Geneva, so I thought I'd surprise you this year. We've still got a lot of missed holidays to catch up on."

Fargo shifts, his hands in his pockets, avoiding Joshua's gaze when he looks in his direction.

"You should have called!" Claudia playfully punches her brother on the arm.

"That would have ruined the surprise part," he says, still giving Fargo the side-eye. Joshua looks at Claudia and lowers his voice, "Who is that guy?"

Claudia blushes. "Oh, um, that's Doug. He's Doug. He's a friend."

Joshua cocks an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, you know, maybe not _just_ a friend."

"Uh-huh." Joshua takes a couple steps forward and extends his hand, "Hi, I'm Joshua Donovan, Claudia's older brother."

Fargo finally meets Joshua's gaze as he walks over to him and shakes his hand, "Dr. Douglas Fargo."

Joshua's grip tightens and the look in his eye is a clear warning of threats and all kinds of harm that will befall him if he ever hurts Claudia in any way.

Fargo pulls his hand out of the other man's and rocks on the balls of his feet. He points over to where he and Claudia had been. "Mistletoe. We were just observing the tradition."

Indignation flashes in Joshua's eyes. "So what are you saying? That you don't like my sister?"

"No!"

"So you do like her?"

"Yes."

"But you just tried to excuse what I walked in. Are you ashamed to be involved with her?"

Claudia tugs her brother's arm. "Joshua!"

He looks at her, his eyes softening. "I am just trying to get a little clarification about where the two of you stand with each other."

Claudia glances at Fargo before pulling Joshua into the hallway. "I appreciate you doing the whole protective brother thing but it's not necessary. Doug and I…we're still figuring things out, so if you could not scare him off, that'd be great."

Joshua casts a look into the sitting room where Fargo is shifting around and drumming his fingers on his legs, looking every bit like a nervous date. He sighs and returns his attention back to his sister. "Fine. I will try to go easy on him."

She beams, bouncing onto her tiptoes and giving him a peck on the cheek. "You're the best!"

Joshua walks back into the sitting room and tells Fargo, "I'm keeping an eye on you. Remember that. Also, you and I will be getting to know each other very well over the next couple of days."

Fargo nods his head.

"And…" Joshua feels an odd pull inside and realizes that Fargo's starting to pucker his lips. He looks up and groans, quickly taking a few steps back. "Really, Claudia? The original mistletoe?"

She shrugs sheepishly. "What? I knew Doug was coming for a visit. It was just for fun. And, you know, to help break the ice."

Joshua shakes his head. "Get me some gloves; I'm taking that down and you're taking it back to the Warehouse." He glances at Fargo. "No offense but I'd rather you kiss my sister than me."

"Gladly!" Fargo says without thinking, grinning. He receives a glare from Joshua, and his grin disappears and he gulps. "I meant…I…I'm just gonna go into another room."


End file.
